Brotherly Love
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Takeru and Yamato are seperated, but Yamato cant stand the thought of Takeru having no brother around! So he gets his old next door neighbor, Jyou, to do it for him! *COMPLETE*
1. I HATE YOU JI-YOU!!!!

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 1: I HATE YOU JYOU!!!!**

Disclaimer: Rei: ::Is wearing a cool kimono.:: I own Digimon? Really!!!!???

Kazeki: Hi I'm some random person who just randomly appeared in this random disclaimer, and no Rei, you DON'T own Digimon!

Rei: Eh sheddap and introduce yourself after the fic! ::Hits Kazeki with a paper fan::

A/n: Fluff, Humor, and Angst, all rolled into one! Jyomi! ::Smashes Jyou and Mimi plushies together repeatedly.:: Chibi-ness! Kawaii chibi Takeru, chibi Yamato, chibi Jyou, and a brief appearance of chibi Mimi!

A/n 2: Crappy title, I knows it. I'll think of something better later.

            "Come." Masaharu said, grabbing his sons hand. "Have you got everything?"

            Six-year-old Yamato nodded. He looked at his younger brother, for goodbye. But Takeru was not there. He and their mother were in the other room, Natsuko trying to soothe her baby's tears.

            There was no goodbye.__

            Takeru ran out as his brother and father left. But they were gone. 

            He was too young to understand the concept of returns. He had no idea he'd see them again. They were gone forever, in his eyes.

            "Ma…?" Takeru didn't finish the word before Natsuko scooped him up.

            "Just me and you now…" She muttered into his hair. "Just me and mah baby."

"Why they go?" Takeru asked.

Natsuko sighed. "Your Daddy and me don't like living together anymore, so…so he moved out."

            "Why 'Mato go?"

            "That's just the way things work. Sorry Takeru."

            "Ah miss 'Mato."

            "Me to." Natsuko hugged her son tighter, and they cried together.

            Yamato wondered about his brother. Was he lonely, back home? Takeru was too young for friends, too small to know anyone but his brother. Maybe…maybe Yamato could find a new friend for him. No…not a friend. A brother. Yamato couldn't be there anymore. But his mother had a friend called Blossom Kido. She had three sons, the youngest of which might make a good replacement brother for Takeru…

            He reached for the phone. Takeru would have a new brother in no time.

            The phone rang, and Jyou Kido answered it. He was hoping for a call from Mimi-chan, the so-called, 'love of his life.' Of course, he was confident no call would come…even so…the phone ringing made him very nervous…she did SAY she'd call…but Mimi wasn't one to keep promises.

            "H-hello?" He said, praying for the soft voice of Mimi. But instead it was Yamato, his previous next door neighbor. He'd moved out two weeks ago, along with his father. "Oh…hi Yamato…"

            "You sound so disappointed! What, you don't like me anymore?" Yamato could be VERY cute when he felt like it, unfortunately his talents were wasted on Jyou.

            "Sorry. I was just hoping for another call."

            "From who…?"

            "Mimi-chan…" Jyou mumbled, very embarrassed.

            Yamato wrinkled his nose. "Eew…she's got cooties."

            "Em…what are cooties?"

            "Icky bugs that only live in girls. If you ever get kissed by one you get cooties too!" (Ages: 6 and 7. Remember that please.)

            "Are cooties _dangerous_?"  
            "Well, _yeah_." Yamato said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

            "W-what…do they d-do?" Jyou asked, his voice shaking.

            "First you get sick…you know fever and stuff. Then you get _big _thingies on your skin that hurt…then the cooties _eat _your flesh, and yours eyes fall out. Finally, you go crazy and die!!!"

            "I don't want to get cooties!" Jyou cried.

            "Then stay away from girls!"

            "I will, don't worry! I didn't know they were so dangerous!"

            "You don't know _anything_." Yamato sighed. He was having doubts about asking Jyou. If he didn't know the essential stuff of life, what kind of example would he be for Takeru?

            "I actually know a lot more the––" Jyou started.

            "Shut up Jyou." Yamato said, irritated. "Anyway, I called you for a reason."

            "Oh? What is it?"

            "You know me and my dad had to move away from my mom and my brother, right?"

            Jyou nodded, then remembered Yamato couldn't see him over the phone. "Yeah."

            "Well…I don't wanna see Takeru growing up without a big brother…and I can't be there for him anymore…" Yamato's voice was choked. He missed Takeru so much.

            "Yeah…I'm real sorry about that."

            "Not your fault." Yamato sniffed. "S'anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

            "You want me to watch after Takeru, right?"

            "A bit more then that."

            "What?"

            "I want youto be his big brother."

            "Um…how do I do that?"

            "I don't mean _really_. But act like it. Be there for him when he needs it. Do like I would. Be his oniichan."

            "I don't know if I'd be so good at that…I've never been a big brother before…only a little one."

            "You gotta try, Jyou. You're the only one I trust with this."

            Jyou had never heard his friend talk this way. So serious, so sad…this wasn't normal for him. "What about Taichi? He's your best friend. He could do it."

            "He's got Hikari to look after. Plus, he doesn't live close, and he's to hyper. He might forget. You, I can trust. You'll remember, right Jyou? And you'll do it? Right?"

            Jyou couldn't say no, even though he seriously doubted he could do it. "I'm gonna let you down, you know…" He whispered. But Yamato heard.

            "No, no Jyou, you cant!"

            "I can't do this Yamato. I dunno how to be anyones big brother."

            "Learn."

            "I'll mess up."

            "No, you wont. Your gonna do great. Now be his brother!"

            "Okay…"

            "And be happy about it! Takeru's a _great _little brother!"

            "Sure…"

            _Knock…knock…knock…KNOCK!!!! KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!!!!!!!_

"Open up!" Jyou yelled, pounding on the used-to-be-Ishida's-but-are-now-Takaishi's door.

            Natsuko opened it. "Jyou?" She looked at him strangely. "What are you doing here?"

            "Um…Yamato said…Yama said…erm…I…um…Yamato _said_…"

            "What did Yamato say?" Natsuko was used to Jyou's senseless stuttering. So she just waited for him to finish his sentence.

            After about ten minutes, Jyou finally said, "Yamato asked me to…be Takeru's brother for him."

            Natsuko couldn't help but laugh. It was such a cute idea! Not exactly the best one, Takeru needed his _real _brother. But so far she and Masaharu hadn't arranged any visitation between the children, and their parents. So she agreed. "Go ahead."

            Jyou walked inside, muttering childish versions of curses under his breath. (Fudge, female dog…you get the drift.) He did not want to do this in any way, shape, or form. But Jyou suffered from an inability to stand up for himself in any way. So he'd had to agree.

            He stopped talking when he saw Takeru, rolling a ball to no one. It was the most depressing sight he had ever seen, in all his seven years, except for the time when he saw Mimi kissing Koushiro three years ago. That had nearly killed him.

            "Hi Ji-you…" Takeru said sadly.

            "Hey Takeru."

            "You see 'Mato lately?"

            "I talked to him on the phone. I'm really sorry, but he doesn't see how he can see you anymore. He wants me to…to be…"

            "To be what, Ji-you?"

            "To be your brother. Instead of him."

            Immediately, Takeru started to cry. "Nooooo! I want Yama! Want mah _real _bruther!!!"

            "I'm sorry…but that's what Yamato said."

            "I WANT YAMATO!!!!"

            "I…um…" Jyou sat on the floor next to Takeru and put his hand on Takeru's tiny shoulder. Takeru turned around and bit him.

            "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Jyou yelled, holding his hand. "What did you do that for?"

            "I dun like you!" Takeru yelled. "You killed Yamato!"

            "No I didn't! He's still alive!"

            "Its _your _fault he left! You _made _him so you could be _mah _brother!"

            "Why would I want to be a brat like you's brother?" With that, Jyou got up, and left, continuing his muttering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So….What did you think????? I'll get out the next ch. ASAP!

Kazeki: Can I introduce myself now?

Rei: No! Go away! ::Runs far, far away.::


	2. A Little Peace

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 2: A Little Peace**

Disclaimer: Rei: Stupid Kazeki has trampled on my hopes of owning Digimon…::Sigh::

Kazeki: Sorry Rei…but you don't…

Rei: ::Cries, and hits Kazeki with a paper fan.::

Kazeki: Ow!!! Do you have to always do it in the same place! Your giving me a huge paper cut over there!

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, angst, fluff, humor, yada, yada, yada, you get the idea.

A/n 2: Its still a crappy title. Ideas for a better one would be much appreciated! ^_^ If you help you will be credited!

A/n 3: I know I use Jyou-chan's personality to the extreme in this…sorry for those who don't like it.

The final A/n: Does _anyone _know what Jyou's parents actual names are? Until I find out I'm calling them Dr. Kido and Blossom. (I can't see the dad as the type of guy with a first name.)

  
Finally, on the with fic!

            Jyou stared at his bitten hand. Little droplets of blood were forming, and it _hurt. _Besides, what if Takeru had rabies or something? Jyou hadn't had rabies shots so if Takeru had it…Jyou could picture just what would happen and it terrified him to no end.

            And why did Takeru have to _bite him_? He could've gotten his point across without violence! Violence was _bad_. That's what his mom and his dad and one of his brothers said. The other one really liked violence. That was Shuu.

            Jyou's house was just ahead. It occurred to him that it would be an enormously bad idea to show his injury to his mother. If he told the truth about what happened, it would cause a fight between his mom and Ms. Takaishi. (His mom was very, _very _touchy.)

            If he made up something, saying it was a dog or whatever, she'd probably track down the dog and shoot him. Blossom Kido was an extremely protective mother, so much that she scared people.

            Besides…he was young enough so his injuries got kissed…and what he'd learned about cooties…his mother _was _ a girl…

            Jyou felt very paranoid and nervous and glad he didn't have any sisters.

            He ran into the house and up to his room. His mother was in the kitchen working on her latest novel. "Jyou…em…where are you going?"

            "I have to um…go to my room to do, um…homework! Yah, that's right…" In reality he'd finished his homework on Friday. He never waited 'till the weekend.

            "Isn't it finished?" Blossom looked at him strangely. 

            "Uh…no…"

            "Then you lied about it before. I'm sorry Jyou, but your grounded."

            "For how long…?" He moaned.

            "A week. Now go finish up. By the way…" She stared at his hand. "Are you bleeding?"

            "NO!" Jyou shoved his hand in his pocket and ran up to his room. 

                        Blossom didn't even blink. She was used to paranoia and weirdness. In this house, it was to be expected.

                        Takeru picked up his ball and hurled it against the wall. He was very angry and he missed his brother. Why'd that stupid Ji-you guy think he could replace Yamato? Ji-you was ugly and crazy, plus his wasn't _anyones _big brother, especially not Takeru's!!!

                        He picked up the ball again and continued this activity. Natsuko looked over at him, very worried-like. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

                        Takeru nodded and  threw the ball again.

                        "I know you miss Yamato but…you need to move on. I already have…and I thought it was easy for children."

                        Takeru threw the ball again.

            "Takeru…"

            Ball. Throw.

            "Takeru! Snap out of it!"

            Ball. Throw.

            "TAKERU!!!" Natsuko began to cry. "Talk to me, okay?"

            Ball. Throw. Yamato. Miss him.

            Natsuko walked up to him and picked him up. "Listen Takeru. I can't arrange for you to see your brother just yet. You Dad and I are very angry with each other and talking would just make things worse. So you'll have to wait."

            Ball. Throw. Still miss him.

            "And your brother cares about you enough to make sure you have someone anyway. I know it's not the best idea, but its _nice_, and he means well. And Jyou might be a good big brother. So just deal with it okay?"

            Ball. Throw. Don't like Ji-you.

            "Oh, why am I talking to a three-year-old like this? You'll never understand.

            Ball. Throw. Shut up Mom.

            Yamato figured he'd better see how it went with Jyou and Takeru. He called his mother, but she said that Takeru wouldn't talk at all. So that would be useless. He called Jyou, and was told that Jyou was grounded, and thus, not aloud to receive phone calls. Yamato insisted that it was very, very important. After much arguing, Jyou was finally aloud to come to the phone.

            "But make it quick." Blossom warned.

            "Hi Yamato." Jyou said, in an annoyed voice.

            "Why are you always so mad-sounding when I call?" Yamato said in his infinitely kawaii voice

            "Your brother bit me."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Takeru _bit_ me."

            "He bit you."

            "YES! How many times do I have to say it?"

            "Um…a lot?"

            Jyou sighed. "If you want to know, it went terrible."

            "You read my mind, that's what I was calling about!"

            "What else would you call about? We're not friends or anything. And we're not in the same grade, so you wouldn't call about homework. And––"

            "Jyou?"

            "What?"

            "Your rambling."

            "Oh, sorry. Anyway, so…Takeru hates me, I dunno why. And I hate him, cos he bit me!"

            All hope Yamato had was smashed like a glass bottle. (It was filled with apple juice. It wasn't anything like those glass bottles filled with wine or water, or even orange juice.) "Oh…"

            "I'm sorry Yamato, but I don't think this is going to work."

            "It's got to! Please try? For Takeru?"

            "I don't _like _Takeru."

            "Okay…for me?"

            "You're getting on my nerves…"

            "For Mimi?" Yamato giggled. 

            "One, Mimi has nothing to do with this, and two, she's got cooties anyway, hasn't she?"

            "Now you're getting it! Anyway, please? Takeru needs a brother! It was just a bad start, that's all!"

            "Fine…I'll try one more time."

            "Thank you!" Yamato smiled hard. "You're the greatest!"

            Jyou blushed. "No I'm not…"

            "Oh yes you are! Once you and Takeru _like _each other, everything's going to be perfect!"

            "I wish…"

            "Oh don't be such a…a…whats the word? The thing with the glass that's not all the way full…the bad one?"

            "Pessimist?"

            "Yah, that's it! Don't be a pessimist Jyou!"

            Blossom yelled for Jyou to get off, and the conversation ended.

            "Bye Yamato."

            "Bye Jyou. And thanks!"

            Jyou begged and pleaded with his mom to let him go over to Takeru's. "Please Mama, its really important! I promised Yamato I'd be Takeru's brother!"

            Blossom had heard about this proposal from Natsuko. She thought it was a nice idea, good for all three children involved. Yamato needn't worry about Takeru, Takeru would still miss Yamato, but at least he'd have a bit of a replacement. And Jyou needed the practice, because Blossom was…expecting.

            She hadn't told anyone yet, and was trying to think how she'd tell her husband. Most likely he'd force her into an abortion. "Three boys are enough." He'd say. But she wanted a little girl. Maybe this time, it would work…

            "Okay, go ahead."

            "Mom?" Jyou said, widening his eyes. The kid couldn't lie for long. "I did finish my homework on Friday…"

            "Then why did you say you didn't? You know how I feel about lying…"

            "I…um…"

            "Never mind." Blossom smiled. She could tell there was a good reason, and didn't want to pry. She had an unbelievable trust in her children, except Shuu. Shuu was not honest, so she didn't trust him. But Jyou and Shin were always good. "Your un-grounded. Go on."

            Jyou walked out, wondering if his mom was feeling okay.

            So the 'brothers' met again. Luckily for Jyou, Takeru hadn't liked the taste of his hand, and wasn't planning to bite him again.

            Jyou knocked on the door. Natsuko answered and let him in. "Takeru…" Jyou said as he walked into the living room. Takeru was playing with blocks.

            "Did you bring Yamato?" Takeru asked, with hopeful eyes.

            Jyou shook his head. Should he have?

            "Oh…" Takeru sighed. "Hi, then."

            "Hi."

            "I miss Yama." Takeru was on the verge of tears.

            "I know you do. He's your brother. Nothing can really change that, can it?"

            Takeru shook his head.

            "I…um…I guess I'm not really trying to replace him…I'm just helping…he cant be with you now…so he sent me to help until he can. I'm supposed to treat you like you're my little brother, even though your not."

            Takeru nodded, blinking back his sobs.

            "I'm jut supposed to look after you…and…be…and be…be your friend…and protect you…and…yeah…" Yamato had said to replace him. But that was what Yamato _did _for Takeru, besides the blood ties. This was right. This was what he was supposed to do. "So…" Jyou said. "Is that okay with you?"

            Takeru nodded solemnly.

            "Shake on it?" He extended his hand.

            Takeru took his hand, and they agreed. They'd do this. Takeru needed a brother. Jyou didn't know it, but he needed the practice. And Yamato would be happy. Yamato wasn't really Jyou's friend, but he knew this meant a lot  to him.

            Takeru didn't really feel like crying anymore. Yamato wasn't here, but maybe Ji-you wouldn't be so bad. And maybe Ji-you could take him to Yamato sometime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Did you like???? ^^ Sorry about the incredible fluffiness factor. I did promise fluff! Also…its sort of funny, isn't it? ::Hopes:: If I can manage to mix angst with the fluff. (A hard job) I shall. Did I forget anything?

Kazeki: Yes you did. You wanted to ask again for title help. And thank the reviewers. And ask Butterfly if she has a profile so you can repay her for reviewing her fics. You'll review her if she does.

Rei: Thanks Kazeki! Jeez, for once you're actually helpful! Now, I'm going to lock you up in your box…

Kazeki: NO! Not the box, not the _box_…!

Rei: Kazeki's fate and more story in ch. 3!

Kazeki: Pray for me folks!     


	3. Opoly

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 3: Opoly**

Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own Digimon…Kazeki, will you buy me Digimon for my birthday?

Kazeki: You made me up, and neglected to make me a multi-billionaire. So I can't really afford it.

Rei: Damn, I knew I was forgetting something.

Kazeki: ACK! The fangirls are arriving! (The box is filled with millions of fangirls who think he's Yamato.)

Rei: Bet you with they were yours!

Kazeki: Hell no! AHHHHH!!!! Lets hope that Yama kid never grows up!

Rei: Oh he already has! This is just a chibi fic!

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, angst, fluff, humor, what ore could you want?

A/n 2: The title is not getting any less crappy. Help would be much appreciated. (Believe me, I've racked my brains on this.)

A/n 3: I'm so glad people like this! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! ::Bows in gratitude.::

Fic time!

            "What we gonna do now?" Takeru asked, his head slightly turned to the side.

            "I dunno…" Jyou said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Play a game?"

"Okay…like pretend?"

"Nuh uh." Takeru didn't think Ji-you would be any good at those kinds of games, and it was really boring to play with someone who wasn't.

"Alright…why don't we play a board game?"

"Okay." Takeru went to the hall closet and looked up at the top shelve. "Could you get the one that says Opoly down?"

"Opo-whatsits?"

"Min-Opoly?"

"Ohhhh Monopoly!"

Takeru didn't answer. He appeared to be considering something.

Jyou surveyed the closet, and decided he needed a chair. He got one, and stood on it.

Takeru smiled, as Ji-you took down the game. "Yay, lets play!"

Jyou looked at the child, not sure if he'd seen what he'd seen. Did Takeru actually…smile?

It was true. He had, and was still smiling.

"I be the doggie?" Takeru asked, still grinning is head off.

"Yeah…yeah of course."

"You be the ca…" Takeru trailed off. Ji-you couldn't be the car, Yamato was always the car. That was his brothers piece. "You be hat."

Takeru picked up the car, and held it in his hand. Yamato, Yamato, Yamato…

"Okay. I'll be the banker, alright?"

"No no." Takeru protested. "I wanna be the banker."

"But…you don't know Math or anything…"

Takeru laughed. "You silly, don't you know how to play at all?"

"Yeah…"

"No you don't. I show you."

"Okay…"

Takeru gave Ji-you half the money there was. "Here." He kept the other half for himself.

            "Don't we need to keep some there…?"

            "Uh course not. It's not doing anything there."

            "But Takeru, that's wrong! We're each only supposed to have a _little _money…we'll get more later. That's how we win…"

            Takeru looked at Ji-you strangely. Then he handed him half the properties, and kept the other half for himself.

            "And we're supposed to _buy _the properties…" Jyou protested.

            "Not how me and 'Mato play."

            "You guys play _weird_…"

            Takeru nodded. "Lets go to Park Place first."

            "We cant do that!"

            "Why not? It's a pretty park!"

            "No its not, its just a blue square."

            "_'Magine _it's a park."

            "So this is like a pretending game?"

            "Now you get it!" Takeru looked up at Ji-you. "We're not playing for real!"

            "But Monopoly is a game with money and properties and…and…and logical stuff!"

            "This isn't Monopoly, silly! It's Opoly!"

"No its…" But Jyou's protests were in vain. They were going to play Opoly, no matter what.     

            "Park Place." Takeru said, and moved the dog and hat to the Park Place square."

            "See how pretty?"

            "I don't see anything."

            "Maybe take them off?" Takeru reached for Ji-you's glasses. "See now?"

            "I can't see at all now!" Jyou groped for his glasses, but completely missed and smacked his hand against the floor.

            "Sorry Ji-you. Try, see the pretty park. You don't see the square now, right?"

            Jyou peered at the square. He still couldn't see a park, just an extremely blurry, blue square.

            "Gimme those back!" Jyou yelled. Takeru flinched, and gave the glasses back.

            Jyou put them on. "Thank you. Sorry for yelling…"

            "It's okay. Try, see the park in your brain."

            That was easy. Anyone could conjure up an image in their mind. The problem was associating it with the blue square on the board.

            "Do you see it?" Takeru asked in his innocent voice.

            Jyou nodded. "But it's not the square, so…"

            "But you see?"

            "Yeah."

            "Okay, that's good! Look, theres a horse!" Takeru grabbed the metal horse from the game box. "Lets ride it!"

            "But the figures cant possibly fit…"

            Takeru grabbed a roll of tape, and tape the dog to the side of the horse. Then he taped the hat to its head. He blinked. "Lets ride the horse." He said, squeezing the car.

            "Okay…" And so they rode. Takeru took the horse all over the board, imagining different places, probably all done with his brother before. Jyou had a hard time with it. He wasn't used to using his imagination so much, and some things were so abstract he couldn't picture them.

            "We're going down the waterfall on the roof." Takeru declared. "It's pink."

            "Pink…waterfall…on a _roof_?" Ji-you said, staring at Takeru like he had two heads.

            Takeru nodded solemnly. "The water is all splashy, and it yummy like fruit punch."

            "Really." Jyou said. He was getting tired of this game. 

            "Yeah. We're going down now." Takeru's blue eyes opened wide. "Theres a crocodile." Takeru really seemed to believe this Opoly world he'd created. "Is it gonna eat us, Ji-you?" His voice was terrified. He squeezed the car even tighter. It dug into his hands but he didn't care.

            Jyou could picture the crocodile. He could picture it eating him and Takeru in one bite. Crisis had brought him into the fantasy world. "Yes…" He whispered. "I mean no! No, its not going to eat us!"

            "Good." Takeru sighed. "What happens next?"

            "We…um…go down the waterfall…and then…" Jyou thought for a while, then said, "and it goes to a little lake. We get off the horse, and swim to Illinois Avenue." Jyou ripped the tape off, and plopped the figures onto the red square.

            "Then what?" 

            "And we're safe, and we live there for the rest of our days, and that's it."

            "Playing with Yamato's more fun…"

            "Sorry…I'm not good at playing pretend."

            "S'okay. You wasn't _awful_ like Taichi is!" Once Taichi and Hikari had been invited over to the former Ishida household, they'd played Opoly, and Taichi had had them play in a dumpster on Baltic Avenue the whole game.

            "I'd better go." Jyou said. "It's getting late."

            "Otay." Takeru waved. "Bye-bye Ji-you."

            "Bye."

            _Come back soon_. Takeru thought, as Ji-you went out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: I know that was really weird! Sorry. I think it was kind of kawaii though! ^^

Kazeki: Been drinking ego juice, eh Rei?

Rei: Well…em…yes?

Kazeki: ::Sighs:: Well, the fangirls finally came to there senses…it was a bit of a let down when they ran away…

Rei: XD Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry theres not much Yama in this! He's sort of a side chara, I guess. But Jyou and Takeru are good enough, right? I'll try to get him in more okay?

Kazeki: And the title still sucks!

Rei: Shut up Kazeki! ::Hits him with paper fan.:: Only I'm aloud to insult my work! 

Kazeki: OW!

Rei: Title help from anyone? Please?


	4. Why Should I?

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 3: Why Should I?**

Disclaimer: 

Rei: If I didn't own  Digimon the last three times, I don't think I would've magically acquired it this time. Thus, I don't own Digimon.

Kazeki: Just a reminder, Rei, you've been promising Jyomi. As of yet, there has been no Jyomi.

Rei: I'll get to it. Not yet though.

Kazeki: Aw crud, I wanna see the Jyomi! 

Rei: You know this isn't a lemon… -_-

Kazeki: Yes…sadly…

Rei: Please ignore Kazeki. He's a blithering idiot.

Kazeki: I am not!

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, angst, fluff, humor, the works. Do you want fries with that?

A/n 2: Still same stupid title. I can't think of anything better…if anyone can help? Please?

A/n 3: Once again, thanks for reading! (And reviewing!) ^_^

On with the fic!

            "Honey?" Blossom walked into her bedroom, where her husband was reading her manuscript.

            "Yes?" Dr. Kido looked up. "By the way, this is crap."

            "Excuse me?"

            "This is shit, from beginning to end."

            "Whats so shitty about it?"

            "Well, Danielle and Mara are very poorly developed characters, theirs no place in the story for a knight, and yet he's your principal character, you use the adjective, 'breathtaking' at least ten times a page, and the plot is just plain boring."

            "Oh thank you. That was really great for my ego."

            "Sorry. I'm just trying to be helpful." 

            "Why are you a doctor? You should be an editor."

            Dr. Kido grinned.

            "And that's not a good thing."

            The grin faded.

            "Anyway." Blossom said, a bit nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

            "Yes?"

            "I am…well…I'm kind of…you know how we…didn't…em…use any protection the last time we…you know…did it?"

            "Yeah…by mistake. We weren't trying to have another child, you know that right?"

            "Yes…but…we….we _are _having another child…"

            "Your serious." Dr. Kido paled.

            Blossom nodded.

            "Well, you obviously can't keep it."

            "Why not? We're pretty well off in terms of money, and the boys are no handful. We should be able to take another baby."

            "I don't care. Three children are enough for anyone."

            "Not for me. I want a girl."

            "What is with women, always wanting daughters?"

            "Men always want sons."

            "True. But I didn't want three."

            "Tough luck. Listen." Blossom's voice was shaky. "I'm going to have this baby. Whether you like it or not."

            Dr. Kido stared her down. They did that a lot, these staring contests. If the one being stared at didn't budge, the starer knew they had lost.

            "Fine…fine…have the child. I don't care. Just…go wash the dishes or something." 

            "You can't order me around! I'm not a housewife!"

            "You don't go to work."

            "I'm a _writer_. I work at home!"

            "You haven't reached fame yet, have you?"

            "Well…no…but I've been published."

            "Oh yes, and I'm a magic pixie!"

            "I _have_!"

            They started shouting profanities at each other, and Jyou, standing outside the door, was starting to feel an immense amount of empathy for Takeru and Yamato.

            "Ma?" Takeru walked over to his mother, and clambered onto her lap. "When can I see 'Mato?"

            "As soon as your father and I can have a civil conversation."

            "Nani…?"

            "As soon as we can talk without being mad."

            "Oh…so I'm never gonna see 'Mato again, am I?"

            "Of course you are. Just not anytime soon."

            "I miss him…"

            "I know. I do to."

            "Jyou's gonna be my brother 'till then, right?"

            "Yes, of course."

            "Okay."

            It was the next day, and school was in session. Yamato and Jyou planned to meet at lunch to discuss the situation involving Takeru.

            The time before that is relatively boring, so let us just skip ahead to their conversation because we can.

            They met on the monkey bars, and began to talk.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

            "So." Yamato said, draping his small body across the metal. "Hows it working out?"

            "Okay. Takeru has this weird version of Monopoly that's really creepy."

            "Oh…Opoly…I miss that. Did you have fun?"

            "Not at all. I couldn't picture anything right, and it was scary and annoying."

            "Yeah…your not the right person for the game. You've got to have an imagination."

            "I have an imagination!"

            "No, you don't."

            "I do to!"

            "Okay…imagine the most bizarre-est thing ever."

            "That Mimi doesn't actually have cooties?"

            Yamato laughed. "That IS the most bizarre-est thing ever! Of _course _she has cooties! She's a _girl._"

            "Well…yes…but…" Jyou stammered.

            "JYOU!" Yamato sat up and grabbed Jyou's shoulders, shaking him. "She's a GIRL. She has COOTIES. Get that through your stupid head!"

            "Sorry…"

            There was a flash of something brown. The two boys looked around. Jyou hoped the brown was Mimi's hair, cootie ridden as it was. But it was Taichi. His huge, spiky hair, had been the flash. "Hey, Yamato?"

            "Yeah?" Yamato looked down at his friend.

            "Wanna play soccer with Sora and me?"

            "Sure." Yamato hopped off the monkey bars, and followed Taichi towards Sora and a few other children.

            Jyou looked at them angrily and wondered why the hell he was doing Yamato any favors when he couldn't even finish a conversation with him. Takeru was endlessly annoying as well. There wasn't any point in this. Takeru probably hated him anyway. He was probably just messing everything up. He should stop, right now.

            He went after Yamato, hoping to tell him this. "Yamato?" He called. Yamato didn't even look at him. "Yamato! YAMATO!!!" Jyou yelled.

            Suddenly, there was a large red mark, shaped like a soccer ball on Jyou's face. And he'd been knocked to the ground. He looked up. Standing in front of him was Yamato, holding the ball. "Oops…sorry Jyou. You okay?"

Yes. Fine. Just very, very annoyed.

            "Jyou?"

            What?

            He didn't speak because he was angry. If he spoke he'd say something he'd regret.

            "It was an accident."

            "Yeah." Sora skipped over. "He didn't mean to kick the ball in your face, right Yamato?"

            Glare. Mad. Not for the ball. Don't care about that.

            "Hey, Jyou? You mad at me? I told you it was an accident."

            _I know. I'm mad because we were in the middle of talking and you can't even finish a conversation without going off to do something more interesting. Besides why should I help you with Takeru? I'm not even your friend or anything._

"Jyou?"

            Glare.

            "Oh forget him!" Sora yelled. "C'mon Yamato, lets play."

            The children got back to their game, and Jyou got up and walked away.

            "Jyou?" Blossom asked, when he came home from school. "Aren't you going over to Takeru's?"

            Jyou shook his head. 

            "Why not?"

            Jyou didn't answer.

            "It's a lovely idea, really."

            "It is not."

            "Why not?"

            "No reason I should do it."

 "Of course there is." Blossom ticked the reasons off her fingers. "One, your doing a favor for a friend, two it'll make Takeru a little less lonely, and three, _you _need the practice."

            "One, Yamato's not my friend, two, its not helping Takeru at all, he hates me, and three, _why _do I need the practice?"

            "I thought you two were friends."

            "We're not. We never were."

            "Not even a little bit?"

            "Nope."

            "Okay…anyway, why would Takeru hate you?"

            "Everyone does."

            "Don't get all angsty on me. You know that's not true, and I'm not in the mood."

            Jyou banged his head against the table repeatedly.

            "Stop that!" Blossom yelled. "Anyway, to answer you last question…I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby."

            Jyou nodded. "I know. So? Dad's not going to let you keep it, right?"

            "How do you know?"  
            "I heard you guy talking. Sorry."

            "It's okay. But don't do that anymore, alright?"

            "Sure."

            "Anyway, I am keeping it, no matter what he says. So you're going to need practice being a big brother."

            "Eep." Jyou gulped. "I don't _wanna _be a big brother…"

            "To bad. Now go over to Takeru's. I'm sure he's looking forward to it."

            "No."

            "I'm your mother, and I'm ordering you to go!"

            "Well I'm not going." He stood up, and walked started upstairs. "I have homework to do."

            "Hello, Natsuko?"

            "Hi Blossom. Is Jyou coming or what?"

            "No. He refuses to. Sorry."

            "I'll tell Takeru. I don't think he'll mind. It's okay."

            Natsuko put down the phone, and yelled to her son. "Takeru? Jyou's not coming, okay?"

            "'Kay…" Was Takeru's response.

            Takeru rolled the ball towards the wall. He didn't have Yamato. He didn't even have Ji-you now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Aw…so sad! Right Kazeki?

Kazeki: Zzzz…What? I didn't read. I was napping.

Rei: ::Eyes blaze, and she hits Kazeki over the head with a paper fan.:: DIE, BAKA KISAMA!!!!

Kazeki: I unleashed Arrei no Ikari, didn't I?

Rei: You betcha. Anyway, endnotes, then you will die, Kazeki!

Kazeki: ::Whimpers::

Rei: This didn't really turn out how I planned, and its not even that good so sorry…also, title help PLEASE!!! ::Makes puppy dog eyes, and begins chasing Kazeki around the room with a spiky paper fan.::     


	5. My Stupid Dictionary Wont Tell Me How To...

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 5: My Stupid Dictionary Wont Tell Me How To Say The Title, So This Is The Title So Nyeh!**

Disclaimer: 

Rei: I offered to give the people who do own Digimon my entire Easter basket for it, but they said no…

Kazeki: Well duh. The Easter basket was probably worth $20. Digimon is worth millions.

Rei: Shut up Kazeki, I'm mad at you.

Kazeki: Why? 

Rei: _You slept through the last chapter_!!!

Kazeki: Sorry…I was tired…I'll be wide awake for this one I promise!

Rei: You better. ::Crosses arms.::

Kazeki: Don't worry, I will! ::Hugs Rei.::

Rei: GET OFF OF ME!!! 

Kazeki: ::Lets go.:: Is this more Arrei No Ikari?

Rei: Not yet. If you stay up you can avoid it.

Kazeki: Where's mah coffee!?!

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, fluff, angst, humor, and so on!

A/n 2: TITLE HELP!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!

A/n 3: Thank you so much for all you're reading and reviewing! Kazeki thanks you to!

Kazeki: Um…no…

Rei: Yes you do!

Kazeki: No I don't…

Rei: Be a good boy and you wont have to face my wrath. I put you into this world and I can just as easily take you out of it! (It is SO easy. All you need is a keyboard!)

Kazeki: Now you sound like my mom!

Rei: You have no mom. You're an orphan. Now you have to go on a quest to find your mother.

Kazeki: Why?

Rei: Cos I said so. Anyway, on with the fic!

            "Takeru?" Natsuko shook her sleeping son. "Wake up honey."

            A muffled, "No" came from under the covers. 

            "Takeru, I've got to go to work today. You've got to go to daycare."

            "No."

            "Why not? You like daycare."

            Takeru's answer was in his body temperature. It was 102.4

            In other words, the kid was sick and he felt like crap.

            Natsuko noticed this when he actually sat up and she looked at him. He looked at bad as he felt.

            The first thing she did was get out the thermometer. Like I said, 102.4

            The second thing she did, was call her neighbors and ask for babysitting assistance.

            Shin answered. "Hello…?"

            "Hi, Shin?"

            "Oh, hi Takaishi-san. How're you?"

            "Alright. Do you think your mom could babysit for Takeru today?"

            "I'll ask." Shin put the phone on the able and yelled for his mother. "Mom!!! Takaishi-san's on the phone!"

            "Who?" Blossom blinked. "Oh, Natsuko!" She grabbed the phone from her son, and began talking. "Hey Nat!"

            "Hi Blossom. Can I ask you a favor?"

            "Sure babe."

            "Can you watch Takeru for the day? I've got work, and he's sick so he cant go to daycare."

            "Em…I'd like to but…I've really got to start rewriting my novel. I just got critiqued by my husband, and I realized he's right about a lot of things."

            "Really? I though the whole thing is awesome."

            "No, it sucks."

            "I'll pump up your ego later, but right now I've got to find some arrangement for Takeru…"

            "Maybe one of my kids could?"

            "Don't they have school?"

            "Yeah, but they can skip a day, can't they?"

            "I don't think your husband will approve…"

            "Eh, he's at work all day, he'll never know."

            "If you're sure…can Shuu or Shin _take _a day off?"

            "Well…not really. I don't think Shuu will mind, but he'll ignore Takeru the whole time."

            "Okay…what about Shin?"

            "He's got some huge test today, so no. I was actually thinking Jyou could. He's only in second grade so he cant be missing to much."

            "But he's to young…"

            "So? He's very responsible."

            "Well…okay…fine. But can you check in on them every couple of hours?"

            "No problem."

            And so it was settled. Jyou agreed because today was gym class which he hated, and besides he'd get paid.

            He walked over to the Takaishi's house, and wondered why Yamato wasn't being asked to do this. They'd both love it. Those two were closer then any siblings he'd ever met. He'd never been so close to either of his brothers. It was a classic case, really. Shuu and Shin bonded because they were closer in age. He was just the annoying little brother. 

            It was different with Yamato and Takeru. There was no annoying little sibling to be left out. It was just them, together, ever-protective of each other. Jyou sometimes wished one of his brothers had never been born. Then he could have what they had.

            There was new hope, with the baby his mother might have. Maybe he could have that kind of bond with the baby.

            He knocked on the door. Natsuko let him in and rushed out. "Sorry I can't stick around, I'm _really _late! Bye!"

            Jyou watched her run out the door. She was very, very fast.

            Takeru was lying on the couch, underneath five or so blankets. His face was flushed from the fever, and he coughed every few minutes.

            In short, he was not a poster child for perfect health.

            He was also not a poster child for any random deadly disease. If he was a poster child for anything, it was for flu.

            I am the poster child for over using the phrase 'poster child.'

            Anyway…

            Jyou walked over to Takeru. "Hi…"

            "Hi." Takeru mumbled. "Where were you yesterday?"

            "Um…I don't wanna do this big brother thing anymore."

            "Why not?"

            "Because…" How could he explain this to Takeru? He'd never understand, it would only hurt him. "I…"

            "Ji-you?" Takeru said, then coughed. "Why?"

            "I…"

            "You…?"

            "Why isn't important!" He said suddenly. "I'm just not going to. No questions asked, okay?"

            Takeru nodded, then coughed. "I'll miss ya."

            Jyou looked at him strangely. "What?"

            "I'll miss you."

            "Really?"

            Takeru nodded.

            "You'd miss _me_?"

            "Yes."

            Takeru coughed, and Jyou thought about what was just said. Takeru would _miss him_? Why? He hadn't done anything useful, and he wasn't Takeru's real brother or anything.

            Takeru finished coughing, and looked at Jyou with big shiny eyes. "Don't stop being mah brother? Please?"

            "Why?"

            "Cos I want a big brother. Okay? 'Till mah real one comes back?"

            "Um…"

            "Please?"

            Jyou found himself agreeing. He didn't know why, but he agreed.

            "Good." Takeru hugged Ji-you. 

            And Ji-you hugged back.

            "What?" Takeru said, blinking.

            "I said, do you need anything?"

            "Nuh uh."

            "Are you sure? No soup or anything?"

            "No."

            "Sick people are supposed to have soup…" (Rei: We're leading into a familiar plotline here! But remember who's writing this! Kazeki: Down, ego.)

            "Not hungry."

            "C'mon Takeru…"

            "What?"

            "_Please _can I make you soup?"

            "Why?"

            "I wanna do this right…"

            "Oh fine…"

            Jyou smiled wide and ran into the kitchen. He'd brought a can of soup with him just for this. 

            The can said to just heat it up. So he looked for a pot.

            Unfortunately, all he found was a colander.

            He figured that would have to do.

            So in went the soup, and onto the stove it went. He turned on the heat, and waited.

            "JI-YOU!!!!" Takeru yelled, then went into a fit of coughing.

            "Yeah?" Jyou rushed into the living room.

            "Could you put on the TV?"

            "Sure." Jyou turned it on. "What channel?"

            "'Leven."

            "What?" 

            Takeru coughed, then said, louder and with a more strained voice. "'LEVEN!"

            "Whats leven?"

            "E-leven."

            "Ohhhh…eleven! Now I get it!" He turned on channel eleven, and Jerry Springer was on.

            "Are you sure you wanna watch this?"

            Takeru nodded.

            "_Why?"_

"It says a funny word _all _the time."

            "Whats the word?"

            "Beep!" Takeru said gleefully, then burst into a coughing fit.

            "Beep? Oh, Takeru, are you okay?"

            Takeru nodded, and finally stopped coughing.

            "Is there any medicine you can take for that?"

            Takeru shook his head. "Nope."  
            "Okay, I'm gonna go buy you some cough drops…" Jyou dug through his pockets. "Or not…"

            "Why not?" Cough.

            "I don't have money."

            "I have money!" Takeru took out a tiddly-wink. "See?"

            "Takeru…I'm sorry, but that's probably not even worth a nickel."

            "Really? A whole nickel?"

            "A nickels not a lot…"

            "Wow, I'm _rich_!" Cough.

            "You shouldn't be so loud. You'll hurt your throat more."

            Takeru grinned, and said, in a _very _low voice that sounded like Frankenstein, "Hows this?"

            "Okay, fine. Whatever."  
            Suddenly, Jyou remembered something! The soup! 

            He ran into the kitchen, and picked up the colander. "OOOOOWWWWW THAT'S HOT!!!!!!!" He then ran his hand under water in the kitchen sink. "Ahhhh….not hot…"

            There were no oven mitts, or glove thingies, as Jyou called them. So he used half a roll of paper towels, and wrapped them around his hands.  _Then _he picked up the colander. To his dismay, half the soup had gone through the holes in the colander, and was now all over the stove top.

            "Grrrrr…" Jyou found a sponge, and spent 15 minutes cleaning it.

            Then, he picked up the colander, and more of the soup fell out. He cleaned that. He got a bowl, and transferred soup to it. He _dropped _the bowl. By this time, only enough for a half a bowl remained. So he used that, and dumped the colander in the sink.  He then got a spoon and brought it into Takeru.

            Takeru stared into the soup. "Eeew…it had vegetables in it!"

            Jyou began banging his head against the wall.

                Takeru was a bit sicker now. He was coughing more often and his fever had gone up. Also he had a headache. 

            So, he was curled up in a ball on the couch, coughing his lungs out and trying to go to sleep. He kept demanding Yamato, a request that Jyou could not comply with.

            Needless to say, this was a very cute and depressing scene. For such a small child as Takeru, such circumstances were unbearable. He felt terrible, and he hadn't seen his brother in weeks.

            This wasn't much fun for Jyou either. He felt incredibly guilty, because he _knew _he was a shoddy substitute for Yamato. There was nothing he could do to help. So basically, he was completely useless.

            "Ji-you…" Takeru moaned. "Can you get 'Mato now?"

            "No. Sorry, but he'll be in school."

            "Can your just _try _to call him?"

            "Okay…fine…"

            Jyou picked up the phone. "What's Yamato's number?"

            "I dunno."

            "Okay, then we cant call him."

            Takeru started to cry.

            The phone rang. "Hello?" Jyou said.

            "Hi." It was Blossom.

            "Oh, hi Mom."

            "Hi honey. How're things going?"

            "Not good. Takeru's sicker…"

            "Oh great…why don't you two just come over here, okay?"

            "Hang on, let me ask Takeru." Jyou looked over at the crying boy. "Lets go over to my house, okay?"

            Takeru nodded. 

            Jyou grabbed Takeru's hand, and they walked over to Jyou's house.

            Someone else could deal with things now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Sorry, the end was very badly written. I'm doing this in a hurry, I wanted to finish before I go to my grandma's house.

Kazeki: So…when does my quest begin?  
Rei: Next chapter.

Kazeki: Okay. Bye people!

Rei: Please review!


	6. Phone-call

Brotherly Love

By: Rei

Ch 6: Phone-call

Disclaimer: 

Rei: Guess what? I _still _don't own Digimon!

Kazeki: ::Nods.::

Rei: ^_^ 

Kazeki: When does my quest start?

Rei: Now! ::Puts Kazeki on boat to Japan.:: Bon voyage!

Kazeki: Hey! I'm not Japanese!!! My parents wont be there!

Rei: Of _course _your Japanese, silly! 

Kazeki: Since when?

Rei: Since now!

Kazeki: Oh…

Rei: Bring me back anime stuff!!! And bring back milky candies and pocky to!

A/n: Various things I already told you!

A/n 2: No matter what you people say, the title is awful.

A/n 3: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I never expected this story would do so well!

Jyou rang the doorbell. Takeru sat on the stairs that led up to the door. Both of them thought that the doorbell made a very dingily sound.

Blossom answered the door and let them in. "Now, Jyou, you still need to watch him. I have work to do, okay?"

"Uh huh." Jyou nodded, and took Takeru up to his room. Takeru immediately curled up in a ball on the rug. 

"You know, you don't need to lie on the ground like that…"

"Mm."

"You can sleep in my bed if you want."

"Mm."

"But if you really wanna sleep on the floor…"

Takeru went over to the bed and got in it. He then coughed, blinked, and fell asleep.

Remarkably simple, isn't it?

Yamato was just getting out of school. Sora and Taichi ran up to him, grinning. "Hey, 'Mato!"

"Hi guys…what's up?"

"We have a surpise for you!!!" Sora grinned.

"What is it?"

"You and Aiko Suzuran are now boyfriend and girlfriend!!!!"

""Aiko who…?"

You know that girl who likes bugs and eats Ramen everyday for lunch?"

"That's Aiko?"

"Yeah."

"I don't _want _a girlfriend!" Yamato protested. "All girls has got cooties!"

"You play with me and Sora all the time." Taichi said. "And Sora's a girl."

"Sora's not a girl she's…she's…well she's…she's Sora!"

"Yeah…but I'm a girl." Sora said, her tone annoyed.

"Well you don't _act _like one…"

"Yes I do!" Sora fumed.

"No…"

"I AM A GIRL!!!" Sora stormed off angrily.

"See!" Taichi yelled. "Look what you did!" He then ran after her.

Yamato stared at his two friends and wondered whether they'd been possessed by Satan, the Smurfs, or N'Sync.

Then Aiko ran up.

"Hi Yamato!"

"Emm…hi Aiko…you are Aiko, right?"

"Uh huh!" Aiko nodded happily. She was a future rabid fangirl of George Bush. (As you can see, her taste has been smashed with a hammer many times.) But for right now, she loved Yamato.

"Hi…"

Aiko kissed him. It was a very wet sloppy kiss, almost movie-like, except for the fact that Yamato nearly passed out after words.

"What did you do _that _for????"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend! That's what we're _supposed to do_!!!"

"Um…why?"

"Be-_cause_, we _love _each other!"

"I barely know you!"

An ocean of tears spilled from her giant green eyes. "WAAAAHHH, you wanna break up with me, don't you?"

"Um…well…yes…"

Aiko ran off crying. "Your so mean! I hate you!!!!"

Yamato was very glad to have his short-term commitment over and done with.

Takeru was feeling a bit better now, and was playing on Shuu's gameboy. Jyou kept giving him precautions on using it. "Don't spill your juice on it! No, you cant start a new game!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because Shuu will kill me."

"Why? You didn't do nuthin'."

"Well he'll blame me…"

"He's not very nice then, is he?"

"He is…sometimes…"

"What's your other brother like?"

"He's nicer. He doesn't talk much though…"

"Oh…I have two brothers also."

"No, you just have one. Yamato."

"You to."  
"Takeru, I'm not your real brother…"

"So what?"

"So…so I…"

"You are for pretend. I like pretend."

Jyou and Takeru decided they'd try and call Yamato again. They got the number from Blossom, who was near tears when they asked her.

"Whats wrong Mama?"

"This stupid manuscript isn't working! I can't write anything decent!" She yelled.

"Could I see?"

Blossom nodded and handed the first few pages to her son.

"Wow, this is good. You the best writer in the whole world."

"I am not."

"Course you are." Jyou hugged his mother.

"Thank you." Blossom hugged back.

"Hello?" Takeru said. "Can we get the number, please?"

"Oh, sorry." She wrote it down, and the boys scampered off to the phone.

"Nine…'even, five …" Takeru read off the numbers as Jyou dialed.

"Whats next?"

"Two…thwee…six…nine."

"Right." Jyou dialed it in, and the phone rang.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Masaharu answered.

"Hi…can I talk to Yamato?"

"Sure." Masaharu paused, then yelled. "Hey Yamato, you got another phonecall!"

"Its not Aiko is it?" Yamato yelled in the background.

"Is your name Aiko?"

"No, it's Jyou."

"No, it's some kid named Jyou!"

"Oh, okay."

Yamato picked up and Jyou said, "Who's Aiko?"

"This girl Taichi and Sora set me up with. We broke up, but she wont stop calling me!"

"Okay…anyway, Takeru's here, and he wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Yamato had a very happy tone in his voice.

"Yep." Jyou handed the phone to the ecstatic Takeru.

"Hi onii-san!"

"Hey Takeru! Hows it going?"

"Okay. Ah'm at Ji-you's house."

"What're you doing there?"

"I was sick so he babysitted me and then we went to his house, I dunno why."

"Aw, I'm sorry your sick…"

"Not your fault." Takeru coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah."

"So…is this whole thing…with Jyou being your big brother until I can see you…is that okay with you?"

"Yah. I like Jyou a whole lot."

"He told me you didn't get along so well."

"I bited him before."

"I know. He told me. That's why he thought you weren't getting along so well."

"He don't taste so good."

"Great! Your not a cannibal!"

Takeru coughed, then said, "I really miss you…"

"I miss you to."

"When am I gonna see you 'gain?"

"As soon as possible."

"Yuh, but—" He stopped to cough again. "_When_?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"I love you…"

"I love you to, ototo-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Sorry that was such a short chapter. I'm not in a writing mood, but the reviews spur me on! ^_^;;

Kazeki: I'm back, and I didn't find my parents! However I did find Hayama and Tsuyoshi plushies!

Rei: YAY! ::Glomps:: Gimme!

Kazeki: No Arrei no Ikari?

Rei: Course not!

(In reality I'm not sure if these plushies exist.)


	7. The Beginning Of A Rose

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 7: The Beginning Of A Rose**

Disclaimer: 

Rei: I don't own Digimon any more then I did last time!

Kazeki: Poor Rei.

Rei: I trust you've had your coffee, Kazeki?

Kazeki: Yeah, why?

Rei: You'll need to stay awake.

Kazeki: Don't I go questing again?

Rei: After the chapter.

Kazeki: Okay. Listen, Rei?

Rei: Yuh?

Kazeki: Can I be your muse? Please?

Rei: Muse? I've never had a muse before.

Kazeki: You need one. Your ideas suck.

Rei: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! ::Thwaps Kazeki with a paper fan that has been previously dipped in various jars of diseases.::

Kazeki: Oh so we're back to this now?

Rei: Yep!

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, fluff, humor, angst…Jyomi shall come, TODAY!

A/n 2: Title help? Please?

A/n 3: Thanks for the great reviews! Gad this is better then ego juice! ^_^

A/n 4: I know the title might not make that much sense. I'll explain. A rose is nice, right? But it's got thorns. As in this fic. Something good is happening, but will have negative effect.

Fic time!

            "Jyou!" Blossom yelled. "Your goin to Takeru's after school, right?"

            "Yeah. I promised him last night."

            "Okay, great. Have a good day."

            "You to Mama."

Mimi Tachikawa greeted the day with a mission. The mission was Jyou. Her five-year-old mind had decided she loved him with a great passion. She knew about great passion from her mother's soap operas. In the soap operas, the ladies were always having babies and getting sick, and the men were always getting hit by cars and raping people. That was the love she knew.

            Still her dream was better. There were no babies, no death and no sickness. Just her and Jyou, together.

            And she would make her dream come true.

            She was lucky enough to take the same bus as her beloved. She made a point of sitting next to him.

            "Hi!" She said, smiling. 

            Jyou edged away slightly, wary of her girl-ness. But he didn't leave completely, as he did care deeply for her. "Hi…" He mumbled.

            "Sorry I never called you like I said. I had to clean my room that night."

            "Its okay."

            "You sure?"

            "Mmm hmm."

            "Not so talkative today, are you?"

            "Sorry."

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah."

            "Your not afraid of me, are you?" She said flirtatiously, winding her chestnut hair around her finger. Even at her young age, she knew how to drive men crazy.

            And it was working. Jyou felt like he was going to faint. If he looked at Mimi's beautiful face, everything got strange and fuzzy. But she was acting like an idiot. That completely ruined the moment.

            "Jyou?"

            "Oh…um…"

            "You don't need to be scared of _me_, Jyou."

            "Mimi, cut it out."

            "Cut _what _out, Jyou?"

            "Acting stupid." Jyou stood up. "You acting like my mom does when she talks to the guy who works at the supermarket."

            "Siddown." She said, pulling him down. "Okay, I'll stop."

            "Thank you." Jyou could look at her normally now. She was going to be Mimi again, not crazy.

            "Sorry about that. I just want you to like me."

            "I do like you."

            "I want you to like me more."

            "What do you mean?" Did she, maybe, feel the same? It seemed so possible, the way she looked at him, the way she talked, and what she said. But Jyou's miniscule ego crushed the possibility in his mind.

            "I love you." Mimi said, her voice clear. She was not scared. If he rejected her…if he rejected her…if he…

            "Iloveyouto." Jyou said quietly. 

            "What?"

            "Never mind."

            "What did you say?"

            "I said never mind."

            "Before that."

            "I said I love you."

            Mimi threw her arms around him. He did the same to her, and they did not let go until the bus stopped.

            Yamato ran through the hall, trying to avoid Aiko and her friends, Evie and Megumi. They had _all _decided they were in love with him. Aiko had another friend, Yuji, who was a boy, and _also _loved Yamato.

            Poor, poor kid. This was only a fraction of what he'd have to face in the future.

            "YAMATO!" The children screamed. "Come back here!"

            "No!!!" Yamato ran towards his classroom. Unfortunately, all but Evie were in his class. And Evie was the most passive one.

            "Oh Yamato…" Megumi said, in the stupid sweet voice Mimi had used before. To someone slightly more mature, the voice would've been a turn-on.

            "Leave me alone…please?" Yamato said in a small voice.

            "We only wanna be your friends."

            Taichi, who was also in his class, looked over to see what all the noise was. "Hey, Aiko, Megumi, Yuji! You guys leave him alone, okay?"

            "Why?" Yuji said, tilting his head to one side.

            "Cos he's my friend." Taichi said. "And you'd better leave him alone. Or I'll do something dangerous."

            "Dangerous?" Aiko raised her eyebrows. "Yeah right."  
            "_Yeah _right!" Taichi yelled. "You better leave my friends alone."

            Aiko walked up to him, and kicked him in the you-know-where. Taichi's brave words ended.

            Blossom knew the baby was going to be a girl. Maybe it was optimism. She was always the most optimistic of the family. Her husband was a sheer pessimist, and her children had all inherited that trait.

            But she could just feel the femininity of the child. It would be a girl. It had to be.

            Soon the child would begin to show. So soon…

            "Jyou?" Mimi asked. "Wanna come over to my house after school?"

            "Sure Mimi. I'd love to." Jyou said, in sort of a dazed voice.

            "Great!" Mimi beamed. "See you later!"

            "See you!"

            "Ma?" Takeru asked. "When is Ji-you coming?"

            "Soon dear." Natsuko said, as her fingers worked the keyboard.

            "Okay."

            "Do you feel any better, Takeru?"

            Takeru nodded. "Can I go to daycare tomorrow?"

            "Come here, let me see if you still have a fever." Takeru got up and walked over to his mother. Natsuko put her hand on his forehead. It was cool.

            "Alright, unless it comes back, you can go."

            Takeru smiled. "Great."

            Natsuko was about to turn back to the keyboard, then Takeru said something that surprised her.

            "I got to talk to 'Mato."

            "You did? When?"

            "Jyou and me got the number from his mama, and we called him."

            "Did you have a nice conversation?"

            "Yeah. I still miss him…"

            "I know. Listen, did you talk to your father?"

            "No."

            "Good."

            "Why's that good?"

            "I don't want you talking to him. Not just yet."

            "Why?" 

            "I'll explain later." She turned back to her writing.

            Natsuko did have her reasons. Good ones. She didn't want her husband being reminded of Takeru too much. He might demand custody. In Japan, the man gets first custody. She did have a right to Takeru, however, that could be changed.

            She needed to keep Takeru, at all costs.

            "Silly, it's _this _way!" Mimi said, smiling.

            "Where are we going?" Jyou asked.

            "I told you. My house."

            "Are you sure? This doesn't look like the right way…"

            "This way is better." She insisted.

            "Okay…"

            "C'mon, hurry up." Mimi darted around a corner. She was going into an alley, a dead end.

            "Mimi––" Jyou followed her. "Where are you going?"

            "This way." She rolled her eyes, and bent down. "Look."

            Jyou looked. There was a cat. A beautiful, gray cat, She looked regal and protective, as she had twelve kittens snuggled up next to her.

            "Wow…" Jyou looked at them in wonder. "Where did you find them?"

            "Here. I was going home from school, and they were just there. Lookit them, aren't they cute?"

            "Yeah. Did you name them?"

            "Yeah!" Mimi nodded happily. "The mommy cats name is Juicy, cos that's a funny word.

            "Oh. What about the kittens?"

            "That ones Riyu." She pointed to a black one, with large green eyes. "Those are Hikaru and Rachel." She pointed to two orange ones, nestled together.

            "Rachel?"

            "It's an American name."

            "Oh."

            "That ones Baka, cos he's stupid." She pointed to a dopey looking gray kitten, who was in the back of Juicy, instead of the front where the food was. Mimi picked him up and put him right.

            Jyou grinned. "And that one?" He pointed to a gorgeous striped tabby. 

            "Esme."

            "That's a nice name."

            "That ones Kitsune." Mimi pointed to a foxlike kitten. "Cos it looks like one."

            "Your right, it does."

            "And that ones Ashitaka. You know the guy from Princess Mononoke? I like him."

            "Okay."

            "That ones Manhattan, cos he's all dirty." She pointed to one that looked like it'd been rolling in mud.

            "What do you bet he's really a pig?" Jyou said, grinning.

            Mimi laughed. "Hi piggy kitty! Anyway. That other one there, the white one, is Yuki."           

            "She does look like snow, doesn't she?"  
            "Yeah."

            "What about that one?" Jyou pointed to a brown striped one.

            "Rain Baby."

            "Why? The only one who looks like rain is that one." Jyou pointed to a kitten with bluish fur.

            "That ones got a special name."

            "What?"

            "Em…its name is…its name is Jyou."

            "Really?"

            Mimi nodded. "I've liked you a while."

            "I've liked you a long time to."

            "Really?" Mimi smiled.

            "Yeah. Hey what about that one?" He pointed to another brown one. It was lighter then the other though, and without any stripes.

            "You know, I forgot to name her. Why don't you?"  
            "Okay. I'll call her Mimi."  
            "Aww…" Mimi smiled again, and hugged Jyou tightly. Then she let go, abruptly. "We'd better go. My mom will be worried."

            Takeru stared at the clock. He couldn't read it, but her knew it was later then Ji-you was supposed to come. "Mommy, he's not here yet…"

            "I know. I'll call Blossom and see whats up."

            "I want him to come now!"

            "You two are awfully attached, aren't you?"

            "I guess. I want Yama more, but I still want Ji-you to come over…"

            "He will. Don't worry." Natsuko punched in her friends number. "Hello, Blossom?"

            "Hi." Blossom said. "Whats up?"

            "Why isn't Jyou here yet?"

            "He isn't?" Blossom blinked. "I thought he was. He's not here, anyway."

            "Well he's not here. And Takeru's getting upset. Apparently he's very attached to him."

            "I'm sorry, but listen, Natsuko. My crisis is a bit more important! If Jyou's not there, and he's not here, then where the hell is he? I don't know where my seven-year-old child is!!!!"

            "I understand that. Do you want me to help you find him?"

            "Yes!"

            "Okay, I'll be right over. I've got to bring Takeru with me though."

            "Fine."

            "I'll be over in a minute."

            "Thank you, so much. You're a lifesaver Nat."

            "No problem. What're friends for?"

            "A whole lot. Bye."

            "Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Of course, we all know where Jyou is, don't we! ^_^

Kazeki: Yeah…um…Rei? Don't you think that disease-dipped fan was a little over the top? I don't feel so good now…

Rei: Nothings over the top for me! You said my ideas suck, this is your punishment.  
Kazeki: Sorry…but they do…

Rei: You want more punishment?  
Kazeki: ::Cowers:: No.

Rei: Good! ^_^ Anyway, I'm having a contest!

Here's the info!

Subject: Chibi Digimon fics!   
*~Rei's Definition of Chibi~* Age seven or younger. Before the series.  
  
Rating: Anything goes. But no lemons, please? I like lemon and everything, but chibi lemons are kind of sickening.  
  
Genre: Still, anything goes. Romance, angst, humor, fluff, anything. (The ones mentioned are preferred, but still anything.)  
  
Couplings acceptable: If your using couplings, then anything goes, except incest. Kays? If you really wanna write incest contact me and we can negotiate.  
  
Due date: May 1, 2002. This is a little less then a month. If you need an extension contact me.  
  
Prize: I will nominate you for a watch list on this message board with a lot of fanfic authors on it. I will put you on my favorites list. In short, I will advertise you. ^_^ And I MIGHT write a fic for you. The last time I did that it was torture, so I'll think about it. But the other stuff is definite.  
  
Please enter!!! ^_^ At least two people? Please?

Also, 01 and 02 characters are definitely preferred to Tamers and Frontier. Especially 01 is preferred! But you can write anything.  
  


Please send all submissions to chibientity@yahoo.com

  
If you have any questions, email me at chibientity@yahoo.com  
  
Goodbye and good luck!

Also if you review me, say what you think of this chapter, and if you wanna enter, tell me!


	8. Fear Will Lie

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 8: Fear Will Lie**

Disclaimer: 

Rei: Oh I don't own Digimon, but I own some Pocky! I own some Pocky, and I ate them all!

Rei: Oh, by the way, Kazeki's taken a day off. And I was thinking of making him my muse. Lousy muse he'd make. Gets sick just cos I attacked him with a fan dipped in a disease jar…weakling…

Kazeki: ::Coughs:: Hi, I'm here.

Rei: I thought you were taking the day off.

Kazeki: Nope. I'm seeing this thing through to the end.

Rei: You'll make a good muse yet. Unfortunately, if you're here, you've got to go questing. Anvilania today!

Kazeki: Anvil— ::Goes into coughing fit:: what?

Rei: Anvilania. I saw it on Animaniacs. It's the place where you get hit by anvils all the time.

Kazeki: Your evil!

Rei: ::Nods::

A/n: Chibis, Jyomi, fluff, humor, angst…the Jyomi has arrived! Mwa ha ha ha!

A/n 2: Title help????? I still hate this title!!!! And I cant think of anything better!

A/n 3: Thanks for the reviews! I'm loving this people!!!

Fic time!

            "So…where should we look?" Natsuko asked her worried friend. 

            "I dunno." Blossom shrugged. "I never realized this, but I have no clue where he might go."

            "Does he have any friends? He could be at a friends house."

            "His only friend is that little girl Mimi…and I'm sure he would call if that was it. Jyou's always so responsible…something must've happened to him, I know he'd call otherwise!" Blossom's voice was high and panicky, and her eyes were wild.

            Natsuko grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, eternal optimism, remember?"

            Blossom nodded.  "This is just really bad. I can't find my son, and my husbands going to kill me for this."

            "He wont _kill _you. He's not a jerk like my husband."

            "Natsuko-chan, you don't really know him very well do you?"

            "Who? Masaharu or…"

            "I'm sure you know Masaharu."

             "Does he hurt you? At all? Cos if he does, I'm going to cut him to ribbons with my new meat-cutter."

            "Don't worry…its not like that."

            "Okay good. Listen, you've got to think. Where would he go?"

            "I dunno…if he went anywhere he'd call. He even has a little cell-phone, just for that. All I can think of is he got hit by a truck."

            "Blossom! Calm down!"

            Takeru tugged on his mothers pants. "Mama? What are we doin'?"

            "We're looking for Jyou."

            "Oh. Why? He's a grown-up. He's older then 'Mato. Can' he look for 'imself?" 

            "He's not a  grown-up, sweetie." Natsuko smiled. 

            "Yah, he's only seven." Blossom said.

            Takeru gaped in awe. Ji-you was _old_.

            "Mimi-chan?" Mrs. Tachikawa smiled. "Who's your friend?"

            "This is Jyou, he's mah boyfriend." Mimi sipped the milk in front of her. The two children were sitting at the table in the Tachikawa's kitchen.

            "Pleased to meet you, Jyou." Mrs. Tachikawa said, still smiling. "Does anyone want some fried strawberries? I just made them!"

            "Say no." Mimi whispered.

            Jyou nodded, agreeing with Mimi's statement. But Mrs. Tachikawa took it as a yes. "I'll be right back!" She said in a gleaming voice.

            "Oh no…" Mimi smacked her forehead with her hand. "I am _so _tired of strawberries."

            "Who in their right mind makes _fried strawberries_?"

            "No one. Not in there right mind anyway."

            Mrs. Tachikawa came back, bearing a tray of the revolting friend strawberries. "Here you go kids! Enjoy!"

            Jyou picked one up. It was very strange-looking, but he figured he's try it, despite Mimi's warnings

            He popped it into his mouth. Surprisingly, it was _really, really good. _Sort of like a mixture of strawberries, fried chicken, and eggs.

            Jyou then proceeded to eat the whole tray. Mimi laughed, and declared him a pig.

            Jyou snorted at her, and they both burst into laughter.

            "JYOU!!!" Blossom shouted.

            "Honey, that's not going to work." Natsuko put her hand on Blossom's shoulder.

            "I know…"

            "I'm tired…" Takeru whined. "Can I go home?"

            "Sorry sweetie, we have to help find Jyou."

            "Why?"

            "Cos Blossom's my best friend, and her kids missing. So I'm helping. And you can't go home yourself."

            "Its okay." Blossom said. "You go take him home. You don't have to help me."

            Natsuko weighed the options. She looked from her son, to her friend. Takeru was only three, and didn't understand why his needs couldn't be met, right now. He was tired from walking so long, and he'd just recovered from being really sick. Obviously, he wasn't in a very good mood. 

            But then there was Blossom. She'd been Natsuko's best friend since she'd moved in next door, toting two kids and a very large stomach. They'd really hit it off, and Blossom had been the one to coach Natsuko through her first pregnancy. By then she was very experienced, having done it three times. She was the best friend anyone could ever have, and here she was, terrified for her child, and what would happen if her husband found out. 

            So what should she do? Give into her child's needs, over help her best friend find _her _child?

            Somehow the answer was automatic. Takeru had to come first. She should have known that.

            "Sorry Blossom." She said. She picked up her son, and left.

            Blossom was not very happy about this particular situation.

            _Hello Blossom? Shin? Shuu? Hello? Is anyone there?_ Shin picked up the phone.

            "Hi, Dad." He said.

            "Hello Shin. Is your mother their?"

            "Nope, just me."

            "Are you studying for that Math test you've got?"

            "Yes Dad." There wasn't really a Math test. Shin had just said that so he could be in his room and not with his family, pretending to study. He didn't want to listen to their parents stupid arguments about Blossom's book, or the baby, or some other thing. They'd been getting worse since Natsuko and Masaharu got divorced. Maybe the knowledge that other people fought made it okay for them. But it wasn't okay, really. For him, he didn't mind as much as the others, because he could move out soon. 

            But for Shuu and Jyou it was a big deal. Shuu had always been kind of messed up, but he was away more often now, probably doing more drugs then ever. Probably to avoid their parents. Their parents could scream, really, _really,_ loud.

            And Jyou was just a little kid, who'd seen up close what happened to Yamato's family. He seemed oblivious to the whole thing, but you could never tell with little kids.

            "Okay, where are the others?"

            "Shuu's over at a friends house." This was true enough. He just left out what Shuu was _doing _over at his friends house.

            "Wheres Jyou and your mother?"

            "Their over at the Takaishi's."

            "Who?"

            "The family formerly known as Ishida." Shin grinned at his little joke.

            "That wasn't funny." Dr. Kido said bluntly.

            "Sorry…"

            "Anyway, I've gotta go call you mom."

            "What for?"

            "Its really none of your business."

            "Right." Shin hung up without saying goodbye. Of _course _it was his business. He didn't want his mother to be insulting and hurt more then she already was.

            "Jyou!!!!" Blossom shouted. She'd been looking for hours now, and was ready to call the police. "JYOU!!!!"

            No answer. This was hopeless. She might as well give up right now.

            "I'd better go now, Mimi." Jyou said, and gave her a quick hug.

            "Bye Jyou." She waved. "See you tomorrow."

            "See you."

            Jyou walked out the door, towards home.

            Blossom was on her way home. She had no hope of ever finding her child. She was going home to own up to whatever consequences there would be. She didn't care. If she could just get there and call the police, she's find Jyou again. Maybe before her husband got home.

            _Hello? Blossom? You there? Shin said you were here…anyway…Natsuko? Tell Blossom I– _

"Hello?" Natsuko picked up the phone. "Oh…hi."

            "Hey. I was told Blossom was there…"

            "She isn't she's…" 

            "She's what?"

            "I dunno."

            "You don't _know_?"

            "Nope. Not a clue."

            "You should…"

            "You're her husband. Figure it out. Natsuko slammed down the phone. She didn't like Dr. Kido, and never would. She didn't like Masaharu, and never would. She didn't like men in general.

            And never would.

            "Mom?" Jyou saw a tall figure walking towards the house. He _thought_ it was his mother, but he wasn't sure.

            The tall figure turned around. "Jyou?"

            "Mom?"

            The tall figure was Blossom. She ran up to her son, unsure whether she wanted to hug him or smack him. She did neither.

            "Where were you?" She asked. "I was so worried." Her voice lacked emotion, because her emotions were confused. It was only natural, that they should be.

            "I was at Mimi's house…sorry, I forgot to call."

            "Do you know how much hell you put me through?"

            Jyou hung his head. "I said, I'm sorry."

            "I know." Blossom said, also staring at the ground.

            The walked into the house,  awaiting the wrath of Dr. Kido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: So what did you think?

Kazeki: Be quiet, please! ::Coughs::

Rei: How was your questing?

Kazeki: Very, very bad. I found nothing, and I kept getting hit with anvils! I'm going to go crawl into bed now.

Rei: Kay.

Kazeki: ::Walks away, still coughing.::

Rei: Anyway, I think I'd better explain a bit. 

1) Sorry for taking so long. My stupid computer keeps messing up, and also I got grounded from, so that's a lot of the reason. My apologies!

2) I know it's a bit hard to picture Jyou's family this way. Also I'm being very confusing about the actual situation. This is just my twisted image, and the actual kind of things Dr. Kido does will be explained.

3) I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense. I just want to get it out, because I've kept you waiting so long, so I'm not going over it.

Rei: On another note, if anyone has any idea where Kazeki should  go questing next let me know! ^_^ Also I'm sorry about the complete and total lack of Yamato and a lack of Takeru as well,  but they weren't all that important to this chapter…I'm not really sure where I'm going with this fic…I need to figure this out.

Okay, peace out! ^o^V


	9. Happy Endings

Brotherly Love 

**By: Rei**

**Ch 9: Happy Endings**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Rei: I got a very interesting review.

Kazeki: I know, I saw. This is so cool!

Rei: Really? I didn't know that. It spoils my plans of having you climb Mt. Donut.

Kazeki: What is Mt. Donut?

Rei: I dunno! Anyway, instead, I'm going to prove I have done nothing abusive to you whatsoever! These are the charges!

Familial Estrangement. – I dunno what that means, but it has something along the lines of keeping you from your family…I am not doing that! I'm forcing you against your will to find them!

Kazeki: But it's against my will!

Rei: Shaddep!

Kazeki: See, more abuse! You don't respect me!

Physical and Metaphysical Harassment – Well…yes technically…I did do that. Whats metaphysical mean?

Denial of elementary nutrition – Rei: Kazeki, did you ever ask me for food?

Kazeki: No.

Rei: See! I didn't do any deny-ing things! He didn't ask! He buys all his own food at Katagiri!

Denial of proper medication – Rei: Once again, you didn't request it! You weren't _that_sick, yuh didn't need it!

Kazeki: Well actually…

Rei: ::Gives Kazeki death glare.::

Kazeki: Eep, I'll shut up now!

Rei: ::Smiles:: Good boy!

Deportation to an Anvil-damage prone area – Yes…that happened…Kazeki had fun, didn't you, Kazeki?

Kazeki: Well no…it was very painful. ::Holds out his arm, which is broken, and in a sling.:: See?

Rei: Fascinating.

Et cetera et cetera et cetera ad infinitum. – I didn't do any et cetera et cetera! I swear to socks I didn't! I'm not _that _evil!

Kazeki: Does this mean your going to stop torturing me?

Rei: Well I wanna keep you around…so I guess we all have to be _friends _now.

Kazeki: Yay!

Rei: ::Death glare.:: How am I supposed to test you for muse-dom if I cant torture you?

Kazeki: ::Blinks:: You were really considering it?

Rei: 'Course. 

Kazeki: ^_^

Rei: Okay, we're all a happy family now! On with the fic!

A/n: Standard A/n!

A/n 2: By now it would be too late to change the title if I could think of anything… ::Cries::

A/n 3: Domou arigato for the reviews! And thank you Kyoto Jyou! That review was great, much more fun then Mt. Donut! 

Ficcy time!

            They were home before Dr. Kido. Blossom wondered if she should tell him about the days events or not. He'd be mad at her, and declare her unable to look after the kids she had now. Which would mean she'd be forced into an abortion. 

            She wasn't going to tell. A life was on the line. The life of her daughter.

            She hoped it was a daughter, anyway.

            Shin came downstairs. "Where were you guys? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

            "Well, you were studying. I didn't want to disturb you." 

            This made Shin feel very guilty. "You could've…anyway, where were you? I told Dad you were at Natsuko's, were you?" 

                "No." Jyou said. "Mom was looking for me."

            Shin was very confused.

            Blossom took over. "Jyou went to a friends house, and he forgot to call and tell me. So I was out looking for him."

            "Oh…Dad's going to kill both of you."

            At that moment, Dr. Kido walked in. (Convenient, ne?) "Who am I going to kill?"

            So they had no choice but to tell him.

            "I don't believe you!" Dr. Kido shouted. "You _lost _our child? How could you be so careless!"

            "I–" Blossom began.

            "No, shut up, you stupid bitch! You can't even keep track of one child, and you think you can look after a baby?"

            "I'm not you daughter. I know how to look after my kids. I'm not some stupid teenager."

            "Well your certainly acting like one. Listen, tomorrow, we are going right down to the abortion clinic."

            "No."

            "What do you mean, no?"  
            "I said, I wanna keep this baby. To abort it now would be murder. I'm already in my sixth month."

            Dr. Kido picked up a stack of papers which was Blossom's novel. He then took a lighter out of his pocket, and flicked a flame to life. He held it towards the precious papers. "Be a good girl." He said coolly. "And I wont burn this. Tomorrow we are going to the abortion clinic."

            "No." Blossom said, her voice shaking.

            Dr. Kido set the manuscript on fire. The flames licked the pages, destroying all Blossoms hard work. She should've known better, she should've made more then one copy. But this was all she had.

            "W-why did you do that….?" Blossom asked, trying not to cry.

            "I'm just trying to teach you to be a good wife. Now." He grabbed Blossom's arm and held the flame close. "Are we going to the clinic?"

            She stared at the flame. It would hurt, it would hurt a lot. But she still could not give in. "No." She said weakly.

            He burned her with the flame, only a little, then took it away. "Are you ready to say yes?"

            The pain was searing. It would be so easy to say yes, so easy just to agree and get it over with. 

            But she wanted this child more then anything. She shook her head, hoping the lack of words would make her punishment less painful.

            Dr. Kido left the room, and returned with a bucket of water. Wonderful cool water. She longed to dip her arm in, ease the pain of the burn. But she dared not.

            He grabbed her hair, and held the flame to it. "One last chance." He smiled.

            "No." Her voice sounded strangled.

            "Alright then. You have no one to blame but yourself." He then lit her hair. Just before it all burned up, before any serious damage was caused, he dumped the water on her head.

            Then, Dr. Kido slipped out of the room as if nothing had happened.

            The next day, things seemed normal. Blossom had cut her hair so it did not look burnt, only a whole lot shorter. She endured the burns on her skin, without complaint. She did not want anyone to know. That would be unthinkable.

            Jyou had plans to see Takeru after school. He hoped Takeru wouldn't be to mad, he had abandoned him for Mimi.

            In another household, Yamato was trying to devise ways to stay away from the fangirls that had recently been chasing him all over the place.

            In yet another, Takeru was hoping against hope he would Yamato, or Jyou. Neither seemed likely. A visit from a space alien seemed more likely.

            So things seemed normal.

            Things aren't always what they seem.

            "Bye, Kakuya-san!" Jyou yelled to his teacher as he raced out the door. He was going to get to Takeru's today, if it killed him.

            He saw Yamato tearing through the schoolyard, probably running from his new fan-club. "JYOU!!!!" Yamato yelled, and ran behind him. "Hide me! Please?"

            "Why don't you ask Taichi?" Jyou asked.

            "They'll chase him to. Cos he's cute like me."

            "Emm…" Jyou sweatdropped.

            "But you can help me, cos your ugly. So they wont chase you."

            Jyou turned around and left. "Forget it Yamato." He was justifiably angry. Yamato had just insulted him. The worst part was, Yama didn't know it!

            Yamato ran off in search of shelter, and Jyou walked home, fuming.

            Finally, he reached Takeru's house. Natsuko was going off to some book club. So basically, Jyou was babysitting. He didn't mind this time. He had to make it up to the kid.

            Takeru opened the door. He was wearing paint-spattered overalls and that bucket hat he would permanently adopt at age eleven. Basically, he was adorable.

            The adorable child grinned. "Ji-you! You came!"

            Ji-you nodded. "Hi."

            Takeru grabbed Jyou's leg and hugged it. Jyou was great, even if he wasn't Yamato.

            They walked inside. "So…what do you wanna do?" Jyou asked. 

            "Lets play 'Intendo." Takeru said. He'd just gotten a new game, 'Crushing Crusaders.' The main character was a ferret named Steve. Needless to say, it wasn't the highest of quality.

            "Okay." Jyou helped Takeru set up the game, and they began to play.

            Takeru decided to be Turulu, Tony the other ferrets younger brother. Jyou decided to be Iyao, one of the more minor ferrets. Jyou did not like main characters, they annoyed the hell out of him.

            They had a choice of doing the adventure game or fighting each other. They wanted to do the adventure, but they had to be Tony or Steve. So they just decided to fight.

            Buttons were pressed and the game began. Takeru was definitely winning, but he'd had more practice.

            Soon, the screen flashed, game over. Takeru had won. "Play again?" He asked..

            "Sure." The phone rang. "Just a second." Jyou got up and answered the phone. "Ki – I mean, Ish – I mean Takaishi residence." 

            "Hi Jyou." Someone said.

            "Who's this?"

            "Its Shuu." His brother said. "Shin said you were over there."

            Jyou nodded, worried. Why was _Shuu _calling _him_?

            "Well, someone has to tell you…and Shin was busy trying to keep Dad away from Mom. Should've gotten me to do it. I could do it better. All Shin's good for is talking. Should be a telemarketer…"

            "Shuu?"

            "Yeah?"  
            "Tell me _what_?"

            "Oh yeah, sorry. Mom's in the hospital."

            Jyou dropped the phone, shaking. "W-what for?" He said, when he picked it back up.

            "Dad went nuts, apparently. Went and burned her."

            "Burned her? Why?"

            "I'll spare you the details. He was mad, is all."

            "Will Mama be okay?"

            "I dunno." Shuu said, hesitantly. "You'd better get down to the hospital."

            "Okay." Jyou hung up. "Takeru! I've got to go, bye!" He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

            Takeru stared at the door, wondering if he'd ever be able to count on anyone to stick around.

            "Mama!" Jyou yelled as he tore into the hospital room. The receptionist had tried to stop him but he ignored her. "Mom!"

            His mother was lying in the hospital bed, looking pale as death, except for the burn makes that covered her neck and face. "J…jyou…" She gasped. "Aren't you su…supposed to be at…at Natsu…ko's?" 

            "Yah…but I'm here instead. Are you okay Mama? What happened?"

            "It's nothing." Blossom said, not sounding like she meant it at all.

            Outside the door, Jyou heard yelling. "Let me in, dammit!" That was his father's voice.

            "Sorry…" That was Shin. "I cant."

            "Why not? I have a right to see my wife!"

            Dr. Kido had a very scary voice.

            "Dad?" Jyou said, walking towards the door. "Why did you…do that…to Mom?"

            It was such a straightforward question, Jyou was surprised it was he who'd asked it.

            "Do what?" Dr. Kido sneered. "I did nothing. It was completely her fault."

            A doctor walked in. "Mrs. Kido? In about an hour we're going to test to see if the baby's still alive, as your requested."

            "Thank you…" Blossom smiled.

            "It better not be…" Dr. Kido mumbled.

            Shuu walked in, surprisingly, not drunk or high. "How's Mom doing?"

            "Well she's concious now." Shin said, a tone of irritation in his voice.

            "Good." –

            "Hey, people–" Dr. Kido began.

            His three children gave him death glares. They didn't have a lot in common, but they were united in their hatred for their father.

            Dr. Kido did not finish his sentence.

            Takeru sat at his Nintendo. He was now playing the adventure game. He was being Tony, even though he didn't really want to. He had nothing better to do, really. He was all alone, and had no clue how to handle himself.

            The phone rang. He picked it up, and it was Yamato. Takeru smiled.

            "Hey ototo-chan!" Yamato grinned. "Whats up?"

            "Not much. I'm really bored. Ji-you left so I got nuthin' to do."

            A glimmer of a dark mood struck Yamato. "What do you mean he left?"

            "The phone rang and he talked into it and left."

            "Where did he go?"

            "I dummo." 

            "Is Mom there?"

            "No."

            "Is anyone there?"  
            "No." 

            "Your alone?"

            "Yup."  
            "I'm gonna kill Jyou." With that, Yamato hung up and ran out the door. "Bye Dad!" He yelled.

            "Wait, where are you going?" Masaharu asked.

            Yamato didn't answer. He was going home.

            Yamato walked in and the long awaited re-union commenced. "I missed you so much!" Yamato yelled, hugging his brother.

            "Ah missed you to." Takeru smiled, happy tears streaming down his face.

            "I'm gonna call Mom and tell her, then I'll stay until she gets back, alright?"

            Takeru nodded. "Wanna play my new game?"

            "Sure." They put it the ferret game, and Tony kicked Turulu's butt.

            Ahhh…this was just like old times.

            The doctors had done the baby tests and had results. "The baby's alive, Mrs. Kido."  The nurse said. "And it's a girl."

            Despite her frail state, Blossom started singing her happy song. 

            Her sons stared at her strangely, but didn't really care. So long as it was a happy scary song, not a sad scary song, it was okay.

            Yamato chewed out Jyou for leaving Takeru alone. They didn't speak to each other for a while, both claiming they never liked each other anyway. Maybe Jyou had never liked Yamato, but Yamato had always had a certain fondness for the guy. Oh well, some things can't be helped.

            Yamato remained extremely protective of his brother. Takeru would get annoyed, but in the end, they were always brothers, and they loved each other.

            Blossom got a divorce and skin grafts as soon as she could. Her baby was born three months later. She named her Kiseki, which means miracle.

            Dr. Kido was arrested.

            Kiseki was Jyou's Takeru. He finally had a real sibling bond. Well, mostly he helped Kiseki get into trouble, but that was okay. Hey, a bonds a bond.

            Happy endings are rare. But they do come once in a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei: Its done! ^_^ 

Kazeki: It was pretty cute, I think!

Rei: And you are now my muse!

Kazeki: Really?

Rei: Yep! And I wont torture you _as _much next time.

Kazeki: Yay! ^_^

Rei: Hope you people liked! Byebye!


End file.
